De mil maneras
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Ginny debe olvidar a alguien... Pero no es tan fácil.


"De mil maneras"  
  
El lago se veía en total calma. Ni siquiera el calamar gigante asomaba sus tentáculos, como sabiendo el ambiente tenso por el que pasaba Hogwarts en esos momentos. El regreso del señor tenebroso... la expulsión del famoso Harry Potter, los enfrentamientos entre los gigantes... Pero a ella no le importaba nada de eso....  
  
Simplemente el año anterior había sido sufrimiento y dolor, ahora su hermano y sus amigos cursaban su ultimo año en la escuela de magía y hechicería... y eso significaba que ya no volvería a verlo... Sus rubios cabellos... su mirada penetrante... Sus labios carnosos... Lo perdería, oficialmente, para siempre.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Ginny! - le llamo Hermione a lo lejos - El frío aquí es horrible.  
  
- En un momento voy... - contestó desganada la pelirroja.  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros, y entro de nuevo al castillo. A pesar de que quizás solo Hermione pudiera entenderla, no se atrevía a decirle lo que la torturaba, lo que había pasado hace un año ya... pero no, ¿Como iba a decirle su gran secreto Necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse... ¿Acaso Hermione era la indicada?  
  
Dándose cuenta de que el frío aumentaba, se puso de pie lentamente, limpiando las lágrimas que ultimamente salían sin que pudiera evitarlo. Caminando lentamente, observo todo a su alrededor... Y ahí estaba él...  
  
Draco Malfoy en persona, platicando con Pansy Parkinson... esa boba.... El chico la miro, y solo la ignoro, como si no fuera nadie... ¿¿Y que esperaba??... Siempre había sido así de frío y distante con ella... Pero guardaba la esperanza de que en el fondo, correspondiera sus sentimientos... sobretodo después de lo que había pasado.  
  
****  
  
Quise creer que me amabas,  
  
que en tu vida yo importaba,  
  
pero al final me di cuenta,  
  
que en tu vida fui solo un capricho.  
  
Fui la ingenua amante de tu historia.  
  
****  
  
- ¡Mirate nada mas, Ginny! - regañó Ron a la chica - ¡Estas totalmente helada!  
  
Ginny ignoro esto, subiendo a la sala comun de Gryffindor. No tenía animos de discutir con Ron, desde que todos sus hermanos salieron, Ron se tomo demasiado en serio el papel de 'hermano mayor', y la fastidiaba mas que nunca... o quizas siempre habia sido así de fastidioso, solo que ahora lo notaba mas.  
  
Ron también estaba extrañado de la actitud de Ginny. Estaba mas delgada, y además siempre lucía triste, pero por mas que le preguntaba, nunca le decia nada.  
  
- Estoy preocupado por Ginny - dice Ron mientras la observa alejarse.  
  
- Ha estado muy rara... - corrobora Harry.  
  
Hermione los miro entre furiosa, y divertida. Hacía un año ya que Ginny estaba cambiada, y apenas se habían dado cuenta, cuando ella lo noto al día siguiente... al día siguiente que la ayudo a escaparse de la torre de Gryffindor... Jamás se atrevió a preguntarle las razones para hacerlo, pero era tiempo de hacerlo, quizas eso la ayude.  
  
- ¿Tu también, hermione? - pregunta Ron, al ver que ella no ha escuchado nada de lo que dicen.  
  
- Iré a hablar con Ginny - dice al fin la chica.  
  
- Bien, después nos contaras que le pasa - responde Ron despreocupado.  
  
Hermione no dijo nada. Ya vería que inventar para convencer a Harry y a Ron de que Ginny estaba bien... no era muy dificil, si hay algo que sus amigos siempre tendrán, es el creer en todo lo que dice incondicionalmente. Eran fáciles de manejar, hay que admitirlo.  
  
Al entrar a la sala común, vio a Parvarti y a Lavender sentadas frente al fuego, platicando alegremente.  
  
- Hola chicas - saludo Hermione - ¿Han visto a Ginny?  
  
- Se fue a su habitación, al menos eso nos dijo - contestó Lavender.  
  
- Estaba muy cansada, y dijo que no la molestaramos... - agregó Parvarti, adivinando los pensamientos de Hermione.  
  
- Vaya... bueno, yo también me iré a descansar - finge Hermione.  
  
- Es problema de amor - dice de repente Parvarti.  
  
- ¿Disculpa? - pregunta Hermione.  
  
- Lo que tiene Ginny, es un problema de amor - sigue Lavender.  
  
- ¿Como lo saben? - Hermione las miraba con duda.  
  
- Cuando te enamoras de la persona equivocada, siempre luces así - sonrie Parvarti.  
  
Hermione suspira, y les trata de sonreir, sin exito alguno. Recordo todos los líos amorosos que habían tenido en los ultimos años. Ron y Parvarti fueron novios, para después darse cuenta de que ella no era la indicada. Parvarti sufrió mucho, por lo que entendía sus palabras, desde entonces no fue la misma... Empeoro cuando Hermione se hizo novia de Ron... Pero con el tiempo aprendio a lidiar con eso.  
  
- Lo siento, Parvarti - dijo al fin Hermione. Siempre se sentía culpable frente a la chica.  
  
- No tienes porque, Hermione - la reconforta Parvarti - no es tu culpa...  
  
Lavender se pone de pie, y se dirige a la salida de la sala.  
  
- Voy a comer algo, ¿Vienes, Parvarti?  
  
- Claro...  
  
Lavender y Parvarti miran a Hermione, y asienten, saliendo de la sala común.  
  
Hermione subio lentamente las escaleras, y se dirigio a los dormitorios de las chicas de 6° curso. Toco lentamente, para no despertar a alguna alumna, o incluso a la misma Ginny... Si no le abría, lo mejor era hablar con ella mañana.  
  
Estuvo un largo tiempo esperando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie le abriría. Resginada, se dirigía a la sala comun, cuando escucho que una débil voz la llamaba.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
La chica volteo, y vio a Ginny entreabriendo la puerta.  
  
- Hola Ginny... Venía a ver si no se te ofrecia algo... Ya sabes... Hablar...  
  
Ginny la miro por unos segundos.  
  
- Jazmín esta dormida - dijo refiriendose a una de sus compañeras de dormitorio.  
  
- Entonces vamos a la sala común - sugirio Hermione - no hay nadie, y la chimenea nos quitara el frío.  
  
Ginny cerró la puerta, y Hermione se preguntaba si debía esperarla, pero la puerta se abrio de nuevo, mostrando a Ginny en su pijama, y con los ojos muy hinchados. Hermione no menciono este detalle.  
  
Ambas bajaron en silencio, y se sentaron frente al fuego.  
  
- Te escucho - presiono Hermione.  
  
*****  
  
De mil maneras  
  
he tratado de olvidarte  
  
de mil maneras  
  
pero sigues en mi mente  
  
de mil maneras  
  
sufro y grito en silencio  
  
mi piel sabe a tu piel  
  
tu sombra sigue en mi.  
  
*****  
  
- Oye, Weasley...  
  
Ginny escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Hubiera deseado no voltear. Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ella lentamente.  
  
- ¿Que quieres? - pregunta furiosa Ginny, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de tenerlo tan cerca. Siempre le había gustado, pero era mas que imposible... ella era una Weasley.  
  
- Te has puesto muy bien, ¿Eh? - dice sin descaro Draco - así que te llevare al baile de Halloween, arreglate bien, para que no me hagas pasar alguna vergüenza....  
  
- ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? - le responde Ginny furiosa - ¡¡Ni muerta iría contigo!! ¡¡Además ya tengo pareja!!  
  
- Ahhh, si, lo escuche, ese tonto de Creevey... ¿Siempre si hicieron ese club de admiradores de Potter?  
  
Ginny estaba roja de la furia, y dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero Malfoy la tomo de la muñeca, haciendola voltear.  
  
- Nos veremos a las ocho frente al comedor, recuerda con quien vas, le daré algo de categoría a tu apellido...  
  
Malfoy la solto, sonriendo ironicamente, y se alejo, siendo observado por Ginny, la cual estaba sorprendida, feliz, molesta... no sabía definir cual era el sentimiento que mas predominaba.  
  
- Estúpido - murmura al fin - ¿Cree que voy a hacer lo que él quiere? Es un idiota, a ver que tal le queda la cara cuando lo deje plantado... Imbécil...  
  
Ginny desahogaba todo lo que sentía, aunque en el fondo deseaba mandar al diablo a Colin, para ir con Malfoy.  
  
Pero eso era ridiculo, de seguro Malfoy solo lo dijo para jugarle una broma pesada, y ella no era títere de nadie, y mucho menos de un Malfoy.  
  
Aunque quiso olvidarlo, ese incidente la marco... No había dia en que no dejara de pensar en todo el asunto. El día del baile fue peor... Varias veces estuvo tentada a decirle a Colin que no se sentía bien, y que no podría ir al baile... pero no... ¿¿Como iba a dejar de asistir por culpa de Malfoy?? ¿¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en ella??  
  
Despejando su mente, bajo vestida con su hermosa tunica azul celeste, regalo de Hermione. Colin la esperaba boquiabierto, siempre le habia parecido que Ginny era muy linda, pero ahora realmente parecia una Diosa. Le ofrecio su brazo, galantemente, y la llevo al comedor, donde vio a Draco Malfoy, en la entrada, al parecer esperando a alguien.  
  
- "¿Me estara esperando a mi?" - piensa Ginny - "Que estupidez, de seguro espera a la boba de Pansy, y solo quiere hacerme dudar, pero no lo hara"  
  
Ginny entra con Colin, y se sientan cerca de Ron y Hermione, los cuales platican sobre Harry, el cual fue recién expulsado, y ellos estaban muy preocupados. A Ginny no le importaba, sabía que Harry se las arreglaría, como siempre.  
  
- Ginny, luces hermosa - dice al fin Colin, recuperando el aliento.  
  
- Gracias, tu tambien te ves bien - corresponde Ginny. "Aunque no como Draco Malfoy", piensa la chica.  
  
El baile transcurre sin novedades, y trata de pasarsela lo mejor que puede. Pero a pesar de que Colin es una excelente compañía, no puede alejar de su mente a Draco Malfoy... Mucho menos cuando nota que este no le quita la mirada de encima.  
  
- "Que se fastidie" - sigue pensando Ginny.  
  
Pero su mente no opinaba lo mismo, y por alguna razón, no podría quitarle la vista a Malfoy.  
  
- Colin, esperame un momento, debo ir por algo a la sala comun...  
  
Colin asintió, dejando ir a Ginny. Pero lo ultimo que hizo la chica fue ir a la sala común. En lugar de eso, salió a una jardinera a respirar aire puro... Lo necesitaba, sentía que se ahogaba, sentia que era transparente ante ese par de ojos grises...  
  
- Eres una estupida - escucha una voz detrás de ella.  
  
Al voltear, ve a Draco Malfoy acercandose lentamente.  
  
- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - contesta de mala gana Ginny.  
  
- Te di la oportunidad de venir conmigo, con alguien de clase, y me dejaste botado por Creevey...  
  
- Como si no conociera tus intenciones, Malfoy - dice Ginny molesta - yo no soy la burla de nadie, ahi tienes a Pansy para que te diviertas todo lo que quieras.  
  
- Me gustan los juegos extremos - dice él acercandose a Ginny, la cual retrocede.  
  
- Entonces tirate de la torre mas alta del castillo, y dejame en paz.  
  
Sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, Draco la toma de la cintura, y la besa apasionadamente.  
  
Ginny se resiste al principio, pero era tan.... dulce, pero violento, cariñoso pero distante... Era Draco Malfoy, y no podía evitarlo. Lentamente los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, lo que asusto a Ginny, y se separo bruscamente.  
  
- ¿¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?? - reclama la chica.  
  
- No besas nada mal - halaga Draco - nos veremos después...  
  
Draco se aleja, observado por Ginny, la cual cierra los puños con furia. Habia dejado su entera voluntad a Draco Malfoy... Nada bueno podría salir de eso.  
  
****  
  
Quise creer que solo soñe  
  
que en verdad nunca exististe  
  
mi corazón, cuna de un amor  
  
hoy llevo en el, solo lamentos  
  
vivo entre piedras por tu ausencia.  
  
****  
  
- Y esa noche... - dice Hermione, recordando el favor que le pidio Ginny.  
  
- Si, esa noche hable con él... Para que aceptara que me quería, o me dejara en paz.... Creo que ya sabes lo que paso - Ginny solloza.  
  
- Oh, Ginny - lamenta Hermione - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿¿Todo el año te has tragado tus sentimientos??  
  
- Yo lo amo, Hermione... y solo fui un pasatiempo para él... no sabes como me duele...  
  
Hermione se acerca a abrazar a Ginny, la cual llora en su regazo, como niña pequeña.  
  
- No lo vale... - murmura Hermione - ese idiota no vale las lagrimas que has derramado por él, Ginny...  
  
- Lo sé.... Pero eso algo que no puedo evitar...  
  
Hermione le acaricia el cabello lentamente, dandole su apoyo. Ginny lo entiende, aun sin usar palabras, ambas sabian que siempre contarian la una con la otra... como hermanas... como amigas.  
  
El sacar todo hizo que Ginny recordara una de las noches mas dolorosas de su existencia... cuando 'termino' con Draco.  
  
***  
  
De mil maneras  
  
he tratado de olvidarte  
  
de mil maneras  
  
pero sigues en mi mente  
  
de mil maneras  
  
sufro y grito en silencio  
  
mi piel sabe a tu piel  
  
tu sombra sigue en mi.  
  
***  
  
- Vamos a mi habitación - sugirio Malfoy - tendremos privacidad.  
  
- No - Ginny se mantenia firme.  
  
-¿No? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuando me dices que no?  
  
- Desde ahora, vine aqui a hablar.... y no necesitamos ir a tu habitación para eso.  
  
Draco esbozo una sonrisa, pero al ver el gesto serio de Ginny, tambien adopto una posicion seria.  
  
- No es broma...  
  
- No, no lo es... vamos al lago, así no nos descubriran...  
  
Ambos caminan en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Ginny ya lo habia decidido: Era ahora, o nunca.  
  
Una vez que se sentaron a la orilla del lago, Draco miro interrogante a Ginny.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunta al fin.  
  
- ¿Querer? muchas cosas... obtener... eso depende de ti...  
  
- Deja la basura sentimental, y habla de una vez - se impaciento Malfoy.  
  
Ginny miro triste al lago, presintiendo lo que pasaria.  
  
- Esto ya no funciona para mi, ¿Sabes? - comienza con voz pausada - creo que tu lo tomas como diversion.... y yo me he enamorado de ti...  
  
Draco la observa en total silencio.  
  
- .... por eso quiero saber que sientes por mi.... si me quieres, seguiremos con lo nuestro... pero si no, quiero que aqui terminemos, porque me estas haciendo mucho daño... Y ya no quiero sufrir mas.  
  
El asunto parecia un poco ironico... Ginny estaba abriendo su corazón a Draco Malfoy... ¿Qué esta mal en esta imagen? Ah, si, es un Slytherin.... es un Slytherin que odia a los de su familia... Es un Slytherin, que odia a su familia, y que además le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.  
  
Después de un prolongado silencio, Draco se puso de pie.  
  
- Yo no te amo.... Ni tengo sentimientos por ti... eres buena en la cama, pero no me voy a esclavizar a ti por esas boberias... Así estan las cosas, tu sabes si sigues o no, pero si lo haces, bajo tu propio riesgo, Weasley...  
  
Draco se encamino al castillo, cuidando que no lo descubrieran, dejando a Ginny totalmente sorprendida. Tardo varios minutos en reaccionar, pues su mente y su cuerpo no coordinaban, ni siquiera le parecia escuchar algo... Se puso de pie rapidamente, y estaba a punto de seguir a Malfoy, pero se paro en seco.  
  
- ¡NO! - grito en voz alta - Ten un poco de dignidad - se dijo a si misma, y se dejo caer pesadamente, llorando, deseando que en ese momento la tierra la tragara, y no saber nada de nadie.  
  
No supo ni como llego a su habitación... no supo ni como habia estado viva ese año. Verlo diario era un dolor muy grande, pero aparte de todo, ver su indiferencia, ver como no le importaba.... No podía con eso.  
  
****  
  
De mil maneras  
  
he tratado de olvidarte  
  
de mil maneras  
  
pero sigues en mi mente  
  
de mil maneras  
  
sufro y grito en silencio  
  
mi piel sabe a tu piel  
  
tu sombra sigue en mi  
  
tu sombra sigue en mi  
  
***  
  
Ginny seguia llorando, mientras Hermione no sabía ni que decirle.  
  
- ¿Sabes? - pregunto Ginny - en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera logre que me dijera por mi nombre... siempre me decia 'Weasley'.... quizas nunca supo como me llamaba...  
  
- Ginny... - murmura Hermione.  
  
- Gracias, Hermione, me ha hecho mucho bien el hablar contigo...  
  
- Siempre estare aqui para escucharte, Ginny... Y con el tiempo, olvidaras todo esto... y veremos de nuevo tu hermosa sonrisa...  
  
Ginny se levanto lentamente, observando el fuego, y volteo con Hermione, dando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Es el comienzo... dejar todo atrás, y empezar de nuevo...  
  
Hermione asintio, y ambas se abrazaron de nuevo, dirigiendose a sus habitaciones.  
  
Ginny se sentia mucho mejor... siempre recordaria a Draco Malfoy... y quizas siempre lo amaria... Pero era hora de conitnuar, con o sin él... ¿Sentiria él lo mismo? Jamás lo sabría, pero ya no podía darse el lujo se sufrir por el, es tiempo de ver el sol salir después de una noche oscura... Es hora de superar y de seguir adelante.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¡¡Ahhh!! Mi segundo songfic, que emocion ^^ (oki, ignoren esto ^^U)  
  
Este fic se lo dedico con todo cariño a Lina Saotome, aunque hace mucho que no sé de ti, espero que te guste, sé que me tarde muchisimo, pero bueno... no puedes culparme (si puedes, pero no lo hagas, ¿Si? ^^U).... Realmente lo hice con esmero, espero que no te decepciones de el.  
  
Oki, la canción es 'De mil maneras', otra de Pandora que esta criminal (como habrán notado ^^U)... pero bueno, me gusta sufrir ^^U  
  
Simple recordatorio: No soy buena para el drama, así que si lo leen, no sean rudos conmigo (y si lo son, preparenme Psicologicamente primero ^^)  
  
Mi mail: dany_liz@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Danyliz 


End file.
